


In Vino Veritas

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, D&D, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Language, Harringrove, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Slash, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: In vino veritas is a Latin phrase that means "in wine, truth", suggesting a person under the influence of alcohol is more likely to speak their hidden thoughts and desires. [wiki]-«Big Steve would not flaked out on a party. So, what's about "better things" that you referred earlier?».Steve cough a little, just for clear his throat. Billy was weirder than usual. «You know what I have to do, Hargrove».That day Billy was too concerned about Steve's life, and he seemed jealous about "better things to do" if Billy himself wasn't there with him.Inside language: Italian.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Il P0rn!Fest quest'anno ha saputo davvero farmi felice, con prompt e fill meravigliosi su una coppia che seguo, finalmente! ** Il mio preferito è stato appunto "Redenzione" e l'ho usato per creare questa storia che avevo in mente già da un po', perché Steve e Billy meritano tanto H/C, e ora siamo alla parte del Comfort. <3  
> L'Avviso OOC è d'obbligo, perché Billy è un personaggio ancora tutto da esplorare, quindi l'ho mosso carpendo le - poche - informazioni che per ora sappiamo su di lui. Non vedo l'ora che ci sia la S3, credetemi!  
> Ho deciso di utilizzare il nome originale di Undici "Eleven", perché "Undi" mi fa schifo e a "Jane" non sono ancora abituata.  
> A fine FF troverete qualche nota extra! XD  
> Buona lettura! ^^

 

 

Steve Harrington era davvero incredulo quel giorno.

Da quando aveva conosciuto l’upside down, le sue creature e la piccola Eleven, credeva che la vita “normale” non gli avrebbe più riservato alcuna sorpresa, e invece, come al solito, si sbagliava di grosso.

«Harrington!». Quella mattina, all’arrivo a scuola, era stato salutato da Billy Hargrove e quel suo strafottente sorriso. Sembrava aspettarlo, dal modo in cui gli era andato incontro non appena Steve aveva chiuso la propria macchina.

«Hargrove…», lo salutò Steve, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

«Stasera Michael fa una festa da lui, so che non andrai», disse Billy, fissandolo come se volesse carpire qualunque emozione traplasse dagli occhi dell’altro.

«Corretto, Hargrove. Ho altro di meglio da fare», rispose lui, calmo e polite.

«Il re Steve di un tempo non avrebbe paccato una festa. Dimmi, cos’è quel “di meglio” a cui accennavi?».

Steve tossicchiò appena per schiarirsi la voce. Billy era più strano del solito. «Lo sai cosa devo fare, Hargrove. Non credo che Max non ti abbia detto nulla; fate più di mezz’ora di macchina assieme ogni giorno».

Billy ghignò, particolarmente divertito dalla sua risposta. «Tsk… Davvero è solo quello? Sei un perdente, Harrington!». La conversazione finì con una pacca sulla spalla e una grossa risata da parte di Billy, il quale si incamminò verso la scuola lasciando Steve da solo al parcheggio che lo guardava sconcertato.

Da quando avevano avuto quella scazzottata era cambiato molto tra loro.

Quando erano tornati a casa Byers, dopo aver combattuto contro i Democani per aiutare Eleven a prendere tempo, avevano trovato Billy seduto su una poltrona, con una lattina gelida di birra aperta in una mano e una bistecca di maiale congelata nell’altra, che si dava sollievo alla faccia gonfia dai pugni di Steve. Non ci furono grandi saluti tra di loro. «Cos’è quel cazzo di coso dentro il frigo?!», aveva urlato contro al gruppo, fissando la sorellastra in cerca di risposte, riferendosi al Democane morto. Non ebbero scelta.

Da quel giorno anche Billy seppe dell’upside down, e giurò di non dire nulla… «Ma chi cazzo volete che mi creda? Mi prenderebbero per un visionario, anzi per un fottuto drogato!»… a modo suo.

Max diceva che da quel giorno il fratellastro stava migliorando; Dustin la correggeva, dicendo che era semplicemente “meno merda di prima”. In tutto quello, Steve taceva, non osando prendere l’argomento per evitare domande imbarazzanti.

I ragazzini sapevano che lui e Billy avevano iniziato a uscire insieme; ma in realtà tra i due si era instaurato un rapporto di comodo, che si era evoluto in baci lunghi fino a sanguinare e vestiti che venivano abbandonati in terra, mentre i loro corpi nudi cercavano conforto l’un l’altro. A complicare le cose, stava crescendo in Steve un sentimento che gli faceva seriamente paura, perché gli ricordava fin troppo ciò che aveva provato per Nancy, e soprattutto non riusciva a capire se quel coglione di Hargrove provasse altrettanto o almeno qualcosa di simile.

E quel giorno, davanti alla scuola, a Steve sembrava quasi che Billy fosse fin troppo interessato alla sua vita, tanto da parergli geloso del fatto che lui aveva “qualcosa di meglio da fare che andare a una festa” e che Billy non fosse presente lì con lui.

Non avevano mai parlato di cosa stavano diventando, probabilmente perché a Billy non interessava, e forse era meglio così per Steve, intento a reprimere quella sensazione di calore dentro di sé. Avrebbe voluto veramente sentirsi importante per qualcuno, ma non si sarebbe prostrato a terra a mangiare le briciole cadute dalla bocca di altri. No, lui voleva spartire quel cibo lenitivo dell’anima dal piatto di una persona disposta a condividerlo con lui per sempre.

 

 

***

  
Quel pomeriggio, i bambini arrivarono quasi tutti in orario all’appuntamento in casa di Steve.

I primi a giungere furono Mike, Eleven e Lucas, portati da Hopper, poi arrivò Dustin assieme a Will, accompagnato da Jonathan – era sempre strano avere un’interazione con lui, ma l’importante era salutarsi educatamente e non aggiungere altro.

Mentre i più giovani preparavano il tavolo, suonò il campanello.

«Deve essere Max», sorrise Lucas, andando con Steve alla porta. Il ragazzo più grande era certo che l’amica sarebbe stata accompagnata dal fratello, ma di certo non si aspettava che la scortasse fino all’ingresso.

«Hargrove…», sbuffò Lucas, facendo una smorfia.

Max incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fulminò. «Ehi!», sbottò, scontenta di non essere stata salutata per prima.

«Ciao, Max», la salutò allora Steve, facendola entrare. Lucas la prese per mano e la portò velocemente in salotto. «Hargrove, grazie per averla accompag–», fece per dire Steve, ma Billy lo sorpassò, guardandosi intorno.

«Così è questa casa tua. È fottutamente enorme…», commentò a voce alta il californiano, con una faccia di bronzo degna delle statue di Riace. Come se non fosse mai entrato là, quando Steve era da solo in casa…

«Sì, Hargrove… Stai tranquillo, tua sorella è in buone mani e non è l’unica ragazza», sospirò Steve.

«Sì, lo so», tagliò corto Billy, andando in cucina e lasciando l’amico ancora con la mano sulla maniglia della porta aperta. «Ehi! Mocciosi! Sloggiate, il divano è mio!».

Steve chiuse il portone e si fiondò in salotto.

Che stava succedendo? Cosa era passato per la mente bacata di Billy? E, soprattutto, perché si era autoinvitato a casa sua?!

Appena si affacciò, vide Billy stravaccato sul divano, mentre gli altri si sedevano attorno al tavolo.

«Ehi, ragazzo carino, portami una birra, sii gentile con gli ospiti», rise il californiano.

«Hargrove… che ci fai qui?». Il padrone di casa non era arrabbiato, semplicemente non capiva cosa stesse succedendo.

Fu Maxime a rispondergli: «Scusalo, Steve, ho provato a dirgli di no, ma vuole restare… ha promesso di non infastidire nessuno».

Steve scosse il capo. «Non è un problema, ma sa cosa stiamo facendo?».

Billy fece spallucce. «Non c’è bisogno, sono qui per vederlo».

Dustin si portò una mano alla faccia. «Siamo fritti, porca puttana».

«Max, porta via tuo fratello, ci rovinerà il gioco...», sbuffò il master di D&D.

«Ha promesso, Mike...».

«E gli amici non infrangono le promesse», disse Eleven, fissando il ragazzo più grande sul divano.

«Ma Billy non è nostro  amico», fece notare gentilmente Will.

«Ma è amico di Steve...», sbuffò Lucas, facendo roteare gli occhi.

Steve si sentì fissato da tutti. A quanto pareva era lui l’ago della bilancia. In realtà non gli dispiaceva la compagnia di Billy. «E la festa? Non ci vai?», chiese all’altro.

«Appena finisci con i mocciosi, ci andiamo assieme», rispose lui tranquillo. «So benissimo che alle otto e mezza finite, e noi non abbiamo coprifuoco».

Steve soppesò l’offerta, si poteva fare. «Ok, ma non disturbarci».

Billy aprì le braccia e sorrise intrigante verso Steve, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Steve guardò verso l’alto e andò a prendergli la birra richiesta, poi raggiunse i ragazzi al tavolo.

«Steve, ancora grazie per averci offerto casa per giocare… Sai, la mia tavernetta è in ristrutturazione e Hopper abita lontano...», iniziò Mike, ma Steve lo fermò.

«Ne abbiamo già parlato, nessun fastidio. Tanto avevo casa libera», sorrise Steve. «Allora, dove eravamo rimasti la scorsa volta?».

Mentre i ragazzi riassumevano le avventure del loro party in modo che nessuno dimenticasse particolari vitali sulla campagna, Billy li guardava da lontano, centellinando la birra. I suoi occhi chiari spesso si posavano su Steve, che sembrava un capace baby-sitter, più che un amico di quei marmocchi. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma lo trovava adorabile in quelle vesti.

Sospirò e cercò di seguire un po’ come funzionava quello strambo gioco che Steve aveva scoperto di adorare, ma doveva ammettere di non capire molto quando recitavano le formule magiche e Mike diceva di tirare un D8, D20, D12… sembrava un misto tra una lotteria e un battaglia navale monolinea…

Da quanto aveva capito, Mike era un arbitro/narratore, Will e Eleven erano due maghi (più precisamente, lei era uno stregone e lui un mago, ma a Billy sembravano esattamente uguali), la sorella era una sorta di assassino, Steve un paladino e gli altri due bambini erano dei guerrieri (un umano e un nano), pure piuttosto scarsi, dato che dopo una sessione di combattimento, se non fosse stato per Steve che curava tutti, sarebbero schiattati.

A quel punto non si contenne. «Ma non c’è nessuno che spacca i culi, qui?», si informò con fare annoiato. Non che ci tenesse particolarmente a sentire la risposta.

«Ehi, noi abbiamo combattuto valorosamente rischiando le chiappe, mentre tu ci guardavi senza aiutare!», si infiammò Dustin, affrontando Billy. Il ragazzo si alzò e li raggiunse al tavolo in poche falcate.

«Billy?», lo chiamò la sorella, un po’ preoccupata; lui non aveva più avuto sfoghi d’ira, se non quando il padre lo maltrattava, e lei aveva sempre paura che potesse scoppiare da un momento all’altro, tornando a essere il vecchio Billy.

Il ragazzo si sedette su una sedia libera, accanto a Steve. «Qual è il personaggio che spacca i culi a questo cazzo di gioco?», chiese a Mike. Era lui il capo lì, no?

Il ragazzino lo guardò come se avesse davanti un Demogorgone sorridente e schizofrenico. «Il barbaro...», mormorò a disagio. «Voglio dire, è il più forte in battaglia, ma è un personaggio con forti limitazioni per quanto riguarda la magia, a livelli bassi…»

«Non mi interessano queste cazzate da nerd!», lo interruppe Billy. «Sarò io il vostro fottuto barbaro!».

Tutti tacquero.

Gli occhi di Steve andarono a vedere quanta birra si fosse bevuto l’amico, vedendo che la bottiglia non era nemmeno a metà. 

«Ma non sai le regole...», si intromise Will.

«Devo far finta di essere un coglione che pesta come un fabbro, che c’è da capire? Mi aiuterà Steve a tirare i vostri… ehi, ma che cazzo sono questi!?», fece Billy, notando per la prima volta le forme del set di dadi per giochi di ruolo. Ne prese uno a tetragono in mano. «Cos’è sta roba?!».

I giovani guardarono Max con la tecnica segreta dello sguardo che uccide, ma lei rispose con lo scudo mistico delle mani alzate alla “sono innocente”.

Steve non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere, mentre dava una pacca sulla schiena di Billy. «Basta avere pazienza come l’avete avuta con me all’inizio. Billy ci aiuterà!», disse, a difesa dell’amico, riprendendo posto a sedere accanto a lui.

Gli altri non sembravano molto convinti, soprattutto Max, ma Eleven sapeva meglio di lei e di tutti loro cosa volesse dire sentirsi esclusi e maltrattati, quindi lo accolse con un sorriso gentile e caldo.

«Mike, preparagli la scheda al nostro livello. Benvenuto nel party, Billy, the Crazy Barbarian».

 

 

***

  
Nessuno lo avrebbe mai detto, ma, alla fine, la sessione a Dungeon & Dragons di quella sera fu un successo.

Certo, c’era voluto un po’ perché Billy entrasse nel personaggio, ma, una volta ingranato, era riuscito a muoversi in quel mondo fantasy con facilità. Il combattimento era stata la parte che aveva preferito in assoluto, e aveva aiutato gli amici a sconfiggere una banda di Coboldi grazie alla sua spada bastarda e alle cure del paladino di Steve, al quale era stato proposto di attaccarsi a lui a tipo zainetto per ottimizzare gli incantesimi di cura, essendo a contatto.

Proprio mentre si stavano dividendo i tesori e l’equipaggiamento, suonarono al campanello.

«Di già?». mormorò Dustin, triste. Sicuramente era o Hopper o Jonathan.

Steve si alzò. «Non fate i furbi e dividete equamente. E ricordate che io ho messo casa, quindi il martello è mio!».

«Ma, Steve! Tanto stai sempre a curarci!», esclamò Lukas, scontento. Era l’arma più forte degli sconfitti e la davano a chi non picchiava mai!?

«Perché siete delle schiappe e delle teste calde!», fece notare il più grande, mentre Billy si passava la lingua sull’arcata dei denti superiori e si indicava con il pollice. «L’ultimo complimento era riferito a me!», disse fiero di sé.

«Allora lo prendo io il martello!», tagliò corto Max.

«No, io!», pretese Dustin.

«Io voglio lo spadone!», disse Eleven, visto che nessuno lo aveva ancora chiesto.

«Ehi, strega! Giù le mani dal mio spadone!», esclamò tonante Billy, battendo un pugno sul tavolo, e girandosi poi verso Mike, come se fosse un invasato, mentre Max teneva il parente per una manica della camicia.

Nonostante le lamentele, Steve andò alla porta ad aprire, lasciando i “bambini” a scannarsi tra di loro per il bottino di guerra.

 

 

***

 

Circa un’oretta dopo, Steve e Billy erano a bordo della Camaro di quest’ultimo, sulla strada per l’abitazione di Michael. Come da accordi, avevano portato Maxime a casa, e poi i due studenti delle superiori erano partiti per la loro tappa serale.

Rispetto alle prime volte in cui Steve prendeva passaggi dall’amico, la sua guida si era fatta meno spericolata, ma rimaneva sempre da ritiro patente.

«Dimmi la verità», iniziò il ragazzo più grande. «Perché sei rimasto?».

Billy rise. «Perché mi andava», rispose divertito.

Steve si portò all’indietro i capelli scuri, sospirando. «Ti crederei, ma c’era una festa stasera e a te non piace Dungeon & Dragons».

«Quel gioco è una stronzata, infatti», disse l’altro, senza cancellare dalla faccia quel suo solito ghigno.

«Ma ti sei divertito», gli fece notare gentile l’altro, ma non fece in tempo a sorridere vittorioso che l’autista andò volutamente a lato strada e inchiodò di colpo, facendolo quasi andare contro il cruscotto. «Billy, cazzo! Ma ti sei ammattito?!», ruggì Steve con ferocia, prime che le labbra venissero prese d’assalto da quelle dell’altro, in un bacio mozzafiato. 

Nel silenzio della sera e nella penombra dei radi lampioni di quella zona di campagna, i due si scambiarono un lungo e intimo bacio, fatto di morsi leggeri e lingue curiose che cercavano disperatamente la compagna.

«Ho resistito tutta la sera, mi merito un premio», sussurrò Billy con voce grave, ripartendo poi subito all’attacco di quelle labbra che tanto aveva desiderato, da quella mattina. Nessuno dei due aveva piacere che la loro relazione risultasse pubblica, e approfittavano di quando a casa non c’era nessuno o della (s)comodità della macchina di Billy. Una volta si erano entrambi attardati per rimanere soli negli spogliatoi, con la paura di essere beccati da qualcuno; era stato intrigante, ma si erano tacitamente ripromessi di evitare i luoghi così pubblici. Steve sapeva bene che il padre di Billy lo avrebbe ammazzato se avesse saputo di loro, e anche i propri genitori l’avrebbero presa male, quindi dovevano essere accorti; anche se certe volte non riuscivano proprio a stare lontani l’uno dall’altro.

«Anche io ho resistito tutta la sera», gli fece notare Steve, infilandogli una mano oltre la camicia aperta, accarezzandogli un pettorale scolpito.

«Ma tu hai avuto l’onore di salvare le chiappe di Billy, the Crazy Barbarian!», esclamò divertito Billy. Ogni parola era detta sulla labbra l’uno dell’altro, come se non fossero capaci di dividersi e interrompere pienamente quel bacio.

«Allora ti sei divertito!».

«Non dire cazzate, Harrington», rispose Billy, stringendolo a sé e passandogli un braccio dietro la schiena, abbassando poi di colpo lo schienale del passeggero con la leva e spingendo giù l’altro, sdraiandosi sopra di lui come una pantera.

Le mani affamate di Steve gli strinsero con forza i glutei, saziandosi di quelle curve sode.

«Allora tu rispondimi: perché sei rimasto?», insistette Steve, scendendo con la bocca a mordicchiare il collo a Billy, attendo a non lasciare segni. Sentì l’altro ragazzo tendersi e tremare a quel suo imprevisto attacco, e ciò lo fece sorridere di gusto.

Billy, però, non rispose, preferendo baciarlo ancora, mentre i palmi scendevano ad accarezzare il petto di Steve da sopra il maglione, per poi fare la strada inversa una volta raggiunta la vita e superato l’ostacolo della lana. Le dita di Billy era calde, come il resto del suo corpo, nonostante portasse solo la camicia e un giubbino in jeans, come al solito.

Steve ci rinunciò. Quando l’altro non aveva voglia di parlare, non c’erano possibilità che sputasse il rospo; chissà che cosa gli frullava in quella testa dura.

Rimasero in macchina a pomiciare un po’, ma quando Steve gli aprì i pantaloni, Billy si staccò da lui, sorridendo sornione.

«Dobbiamo andare alla festa», gli ricordò.

«Non dire cazzate, non andremo alla festa in queste condizioni!», rise Steve, riacciuffandolo e continuando a baciarlo, mentre gli prendeva in mano l’erezione, non più nascosta dalla grossa stoffa dei jeans.

«Me lo hai promesso, e gli amici mantengono le promesse», disse Billy contro le sue labbra, facendo il verso a Eleven.

Quella frase fece scattare qualcosa nella testa di Steve, che pian piano lo portò a chiudersi.

Essere amico di Billy faceva male, perché sapeva che non sarebbero stati nient’altro.

Il ragazzo dunque non insistette ma cedette, e portò le braccia lungo il proprio corpo. «D’accordo, andiamo a sta cazzo di festa», sospirò. «Mi dici, almeno, perché ci tieni tanto ad andarci, e che ci venga pure io?!».

Billy sospirò pesantemente, come se non ne potesse più. «Ma perché oggi non chiudi quella fottuta bocca?», gli chiese esasperato, mentre si risistemava al volante.

«Perché non mi dai nulla con la quale tappare la fottuta bocca che dici», rispose Steve, ben deciso a non lasciarlo andare. Si piegò su di lui e, senza indugi, accolse il suo organo nella bocca, iniziando fin da subito a muovere la testa per farlo scorrere tra le proprie labbra. Non era la prima volta che lo faceva e ormai sapeva quali erano i punti più sensibili di Billy, il quale non poteva fare altro che sospirare a quelle attenzioni, non riuscendo a scacciarlo.

Rumori umidi e sporchi riempirono l’abitacolo della macchina, mentre la testa di Steve si muoveva forsennatamente lungo il membro di Billy, rubandogli bassi ringhi e versi smorzati di piacere. All’inizio il ragazzo più grande aveva avuto difficoltà a fare quel genere di cose con un altro uomo, ma presto si era lasciato andare, esattamente quando Billy aveva messo in chiaro che se non lo avesse fatto, allora non lo avrebbe nemmeno ricevuto – e sarebbe stato davvero un peccato, contando quanto gli piaceva e quanto Billy fosse bravo.

Il californiano stava quasi per arrivare all’apice del piacere, ma poco prima che potesse avvertire il partner, egli si staccò, guardandolo con un’espressione perculatoria.

«Dobbiamo andare alla festa», gli ricordò, esattamente come poco prima aveva fatto Billy con lui.

Il ragazzo si imbronciò e lo guardò male. «Non ci provare, Harrington», sibilò lui, ma l’altro tornò a sedere comodo al posto del passeggero. Solo quando erano in pubblico o quando erano più o meno scocciati si chiamavano per cognome. «Harrington, rimetti subito la testa al suo posto!», gli disse con impeto. Non era arrabbiato, era solo insoddisfatto.

Steve ghignò. «Mi rifiuto». Eh, no, voleva qualcosa anche lui, adesso.

«Allora temo proprio che faremo ancora più tardi alla festa», rispose l’altro, sorridendogli allo stesso modo; lo afferrò per la giacca e se lo tirò facilmente addosso, intrappolandolo in un bacio passionale. Presi dall’impeto, fecero vagare le loro mani sul corpo l’uno dell’altro, mai stanchi di sentire le forme di quei muscoli tonici o perdersi nei lunghi capelli.

«Girati, Harrington», mormorò Billy, sganciando cintura e pantaloni del ragazzo. «Non ho voglia di andare nei posti dietro».

«Ottima idea», rispose Steve al suo orecchio sinistro, per poi leccarglielo e mordicchiargli il lobo, giocando con il suo lungo orecchino. Il californiano portò indietro il sedile e l’altro poté girarsi con più facilità, come gli aveva detto di fare, abbassandosi poi boxer e pantaloni. Intanto Billy, si sporse verso destra, aprendo il cruscotto e tirandone fuori preservativi e lubrificante.

Quanto gli aveva rotto i coglioni Steve per quei cazzo di profilattici? Si preoccupava troppo, ma Billy non riusciva a dirgli di no se era qualcosa per la quale Steve teneva in maniera particolare.

Aprì la confezione del condom e lo indossò con attenzione, poi mise un po’ di lubrificante sulla punta turgida del proprio sesso e sulle dita. Senza dire nulla, sostenne Steve per una coscia e iniziò a prepararlo, penetrandolo prima con un dito e aggiungendone un secondo solo quando l’altro ragazzo iniziò a lamentarsi sempre meno. Anche per quello, non era la loro prima volta, e ormai era molto più facile rispetto all’inizio, quando ci voleva molta più accortezza e preparazione, cosa che spesso aveva messo in difficoltà entrambi, soprattutto Steve alla sua prima esperienza con una relazione omosessuale. 

«Sono pronto...», mormorò Steve, quando si sentì abbastanza rilassato per poter continuare. Billy fece un verso di intesa e afferrò saldamente la propria erezione, mentre con la mancina prendeva un fianco del partner, guidandolo verso il basso.

Steve trattenne il fiato, quando Billy iniziò a entrare in lui, e questi se ne accorse. «Tutto bene?».

«S–sì».

«Sicuro, Steve?».

«Sì, scusa», rispose più fermo.

Si poteva dire di tutto su Billy per i suoi modi bruschi, ma non che non fosse attento verso le esigenze di Steve. Si accorgeva sempre quando l’altro era incerto, quando i pensieri gli facevano elucubrare cose per le quali non era il momento – e mai lo sarebbe stato.

L’auto di Billy non era comoda per fare quelle cose, e la strada che avevano scelto era spesso trafficata, anche se per il momento non era passato nessuno. Valeva la pena rischiare così tanto per saziare le sue voglie con Billy Hargrove? Il corpo urlava di sì, nella maniera più assoluta, la mente, invece, sussurrava che stavano rischiando grosso per una scopata, ma per Steve non era solo una scopata: era l’unico modo che aveva per amare Billy, senza rischiare che questi lo potesse scacciare o deridere – non lo avrebbe mai sopportato.

Il californiano attese ancora qualche secondo, contro tutta la violenza alla quale era stato sempre abituato, poi penetrò Steve, lento ma costante. Appena sentì i glutei del più grande posarsi sul proprio bacino, lo afferrò a entrambi i fianchi, aiutandolo subito a muoversi sopra di sé, mentre Steve, con le gambe chiuse tra quelle dell’altro, faceva perno sulle ginocchia di Billy con le mani. Appena trovarono entrambi il giusto ritmo, i loro movimenti andarono in un crescendo di intensità e forza, mentre la Camaro cigolava e si riempiva di ansimi e respiri spezzati che portavano i nomi dei due ragazzi, e i vetri si appannavano.

Chiunque da fuori, vedendo i piccoli scossoni della macchina, con i finestrini a effetto censura avrebbe capito cosa stava succedendo, e Steve fu grato che Hopper non fosse in turno per la ronda quella notte o, ben conoscendo il proprio livello di sfiga, sarebbe sicuramente passato per di lì.

A causa dello spazio ristretto, i due non cambiarono mai propriamente posizione, ma solo angolazione, fino ad arrivare all’apice del piacere; il primo fu Steve, che riuscì a malapena ad avvisare Billy, poco prima di venire copiosamente nella mano che quest’ultimo aveva portato alla sua erezione per dargli ancora più piacere. Lui non era un bruto, ecco perché aveva molto successo tra le ragazze, e ci teneva che anche il partner provasse piacere.

«Billy!», urlò Steve, squarciando il silenzio di quella campagna, agitandosi ancora più velocemente sopra di lui. A tutte quelle stimolazioni, il californiano non resistette oltre e si riversò nel profilattico, ringhiando forte qualcosa che assomigliava fin troppo al nome di Steve, e che rubò l’ennesimo lamento a quest’ultimo.

La notte poi tornò silenziosa, niente più si muoveva al di fuori dei toraci dei due ragazzi, che respiravano pesantemente.

Steve fu il primo a disturbare quello stato di quiete, alzandosi e tornando al proprio sedile. «Wow!», esclamò, portandosi i capelli all’indietro, nel disperato tentativo di darsi una sistemata. «È stato un piacere, come sempre, Hargrove».

Billy abbassò il finestrino per far circolare l’aria – si moriva di caldo là dentro! – e poter lanciare in strada il profilattico usato e un fazzoletto di carta immolato per pulirsi prima il sudore dalla fronte e poi la mano dal seme di Steve. «Sono felice del ritardo che faremo», ridacchiò. Avvicinò la mano al portaoggetti vicino alla leva del cambio e prese il pacchetto di sigarette.

Steve lo guardò sottecchi mentre Billy ne prendeva una e se la portava alla bocca. Non disse nulla. Gli aveva già chiesto di non farlo, ma alla sigaretta post–sesso proprio non voleva proprio rinunciare.

Prima di azionare il suo zippo, Billy la riprese tra le dita e si sporse verso Steve, baciandogli pigramente le labbra.

Steve sorrise. «Andiamo?».

Billy annuì e si accese l’agognata sigaretta, poi porse il pacchetto all’altro.

«Sai che non mi vanno più», rispose Steve, prendendogli l’intero pacchetto e buttandoglielo dentro al vano del cruscotto, chiudendolo poi con il ginocchio.

Billy fece spallucce ed espirò il fumo biancastro fuori dal finestrino, poi mise in moto la macchina.

 

 

***

 

Erano ormai le dieci quando la Camaro di Billy si parcheggiò nel vialetto di casa di Michael.

I due ci avrebbero messo anche meno tempo, se solo non si fossero fermati anche un’altra volta in una stradina secondaria a sbaciucchiarsi un po’, prima di non poterlo più fare per quella sera, ancora affamati l’uno dell’altro. Non riuscivano proprio a stare troppo lontani, soprattutto se erano soli.

«Eccoci!», esclamò Billy, scendendo dall’auto, approfittandone così per sistemarsi i pantaloni. Steve lo seguì subito.

«Siamo in ritardo di un’ora e mezza…», notò, sistemandosi all’indietro i capelli.

«Vuol dire che faremo un’entrata in scena da VIP, vieni», rise Billy, trascinandolo dentro. Il californiano spalancò la porta e urlò più forte della musica e di tutti gli altri rumori, richiamando verso di sé – di loro – l’attenzione generale; i due vennero accolti con una grossa ovazione. Dopotutto erano considerati “il re nascente” e “il vecchio re”, un duo di persone fighe, insomma.

Appena arrivarono si buttarono in mezzo alla festa, tra risate, alcool e stupide chiacchierate con i compagni di scuola.

Steve non aveva mai smesso di andare alle feste, erano un luogo dove si svagava e riusciva a non pensare a null’altro. Non era nemmeno la prima volta che ci andava con Billy, e, da quando era sulla strada della redenzione, era diventato una piacevole compagnia anche quando alzava troppo il gomito – era solo più coglione, ma non più cattivo.

Era quasi mezzanotte quando Steve si rese conto che Billy era arrivato esattamente alla settima bottiglia di birra, e con ciò notò anche che questi non lo aveva lasciato solo se non per andare in bagno e per infastidire alcune matricole, che volevano allestire una sorta di sala giochi in salotto e li aveva sfottuti chiamandoli nerd – bella faccia, dato che era stato a una sessione di D&D fino a poche ore prima, e si era pure divertito, anche se Steve sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

«Billy?», lo chiamò, mentre il ragazzo, seduto sul divano insieme a lui, apriva la sua ottava birra.

«Che vuoi, re Steve?», chiese lui sorridente. Pupille dilatate, alito da distilleria, movimenti rallentati… tutti segni chiari che era ubriaco.

«Non starai esagerando?», gli chiese, sfilandogli in maniera lenta e gentile la bottiglia dalle dita.

Deja–vu.

Era già successa una cosa del genere, pochi mesi prima, con Nancy. E non era finita bene.

«Chi cazzo sei? La mia fottuta baby-sitter?», rise Billy, prendendo un’altra bottiglia dal tavolino lì accanto. «Non puoi rompermi le palle con il bere…», aggiunse con voce lagnante.

«Billy, dopo devi guidare…», mormorò piano l’altro.

Il californiano fece roteare gli occhi. «Da quando sei diventato così apprensivo? Guido già di merda, secondo il tuo parere, re Steve… dopo un’altra birra posso solo migliorare!».

«Da quando so quanto vale la mia vita», rispose Steve. Era sopravvissuto al Demogorgone, ai Democani, a una scazzottata con Billy e alla guida spericolata di Max. Non voleva certo rischiare la pelle più di quanto già non avesse fatto.

Fece per alzarsi, ma Billy lo afferrò saldamente per un polso, ritirandolo vicino a sé, troppo vicino. «No, ehi, vuoi andare via?», chiese il californiano, nei suoi occhi c’era uno strano riflesso, sembrava di paura.

«Non voglio starti vicino quando vomiterai», mise in chiaro Steve.

«Se non la bevo… rimani qui con me?», chiese l’altro, senza lasciargli la presa. Steve annuì, e solo allora il suo polso tornò libero. «Guarda che cazzo mi tocca fare. Sei solo una maledetta baby-sitter», sbuffò Billy, rimettendo la bottiglia di birra sul tavolo e buttando indietro la testa sulla spalliera imbottita. «E dire che senza di te non mi divertirei nemmeno», ammise, stupendo Steve.

«Lo dici solo perché sei ubriaco», sospirò amaro l’altro.

«Probabilmente hai ragione», fu d’accordo Billy.

Tra i due cadde il silenzio, riempito alla perfezione dai rumori della festa. Dopo qualche secondo, Steve aprì la bocca come per parlare, ma non riuscì a spiccicar parola che la testa di Billy gli cadde sulla spalla.

«Mh… forse ho esagerato davvero…», disse il ragazzo, chiudendo gli occhi.

Fossero stati una coppia normale, Steve avrebbe coccolato la sua testa dai lunghi riccioli biondo scuro e lo avrebbe baciato davanti a tutti, ma non poteva. Chiamò un amico lì vicino e gli chiese di aiutarlo a portare Billy al piano di sopra per dargli un po’ di privacy nel caso avesse voluto vomitare. Billy era veramente massiccio, non sarebbe riuscito facilmente a portarlo di sopra da solo, inoltre un gesto spontaneo come quello ora gli faceva venire i patemi d’animo, perché magari la gente avrebbe potuto pensare male o prenderli in giro, e magari qualcuno avrebbe potuto notare qualcosa di troppo… forse erano solo fisime insensate, ma ormai non poteva farci nulla: il suo istinto di sopravvivenza era aumentato esponenzialmente.

«Non ce n’è bisogno…», biascicò Billy, combattendo tra sonno e veglia, totalmente inascoltato.

Una volta che Billy fu messo a letto, Steve rimase con lui, dicendo all’amico che sarebbe rimasto un po’ a controllare che non si soffocasse nel proprio vomito, e i due rimasero soli.

Ci mise una manciata di secondi per decidere di accostare la porta, convincendosi che era la cosa migliore, e il fatto che non fosse chiusa gli dava la sicurezza che nessuno avrebbe potuto parlar male. Steve poté così approfittarne per infilare una mano nei capelli ondulati e ribelli dell’altro, facendogli qualche carezza da un’angolazione tale che il proprio corpo nascondesse quel gesto dal corridoio.

Billy, in dormiveglia, mosse appena il capo contro quella mano, come un gatto che cerchi le coccole del padrone; gli fece davvero tenerezza.

«Non dovevi portarmi qui...», si lamentò il californiano, posando una mano sulla coscia dell’altro.

«Il tempo di farti riprendere, hai bevuto troppo», lo rimproverò ancora Steve, con voce seria e ferma.

«Cazzo, Steve… basta rompermi i coglioni!», sbottò l’altro, portandosi un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi. «Sei adorabile quando ti preoccupi per me, ma non ho bisogno di sentirti dire ‘ste cose ora».

Steve si emozionò a quelle parole. Era raro che Billy gli facesse dei complimenti che non fossero fisici o lodi alla sua bravura a fare certe cose in intimità. «Sei più mansueto da ubriaco…», gli fece notare il più grande.

«Fanculo, Harrington», rispose Billy, facendolo sorridere mentre continuava a coccolarlo.

«Ti lascio solo?», propose l’altro.

Il californiano fece un verso di insofferenza; normalmente sarebbe bastato questo per far capire all’altro di rimanere, ma… «Resta qui con me», aggiunse Billy, stringendogli un po’ la coscia.

Steve sorrise e fece scendere il palmo alla guancia ispida del ragazzo. «È la prima domanda alla quale mi rispondi da stamattina».

«È l’alcool a rispondere», mormorò Steve.

«In vino veritas...», mormorò Steve, ben ricordando cosa era successo tempo prima, con Nancy.

Forse avrebbe dovuto stare zitto e coccolare Billy, lasciando perdere qualsiasi tipo di conversazione, onde evitare di sentire delle cose che avrebbero potuto ferirlo. Stava ancora lì, a sperare che Billy si addormentasse, che quest’ultimo parlò: «Basta con il latino… mi sta uscendo dalle orecchie dopo le ripetizioni che mi hai dato la settimana scorsa… Ci sei sempre quando ho bisogno…».

Steve a quel punto si sentì a disagio. «Billy…?». Forse non era lui… Forse era un’altra stronzata dell’upside down, dal quale era uscito un altro Billy, uguale ma gentile.

«Anche per la storia di mio padre… perché non ti sei disfatto di me, appena lo hai saputo?». Billy parlava con tono triste e lontano.

«Perché adoro prendermi cura dei bambini, anche di quelli troppo cresciuti», sorrise Steve, tornando ad arruffargli i capelli, poi posò la mano su quella di Billy. «Ti sei divertito a Dungeon & Dragons?».

Billy ghignò. «È stato fantastico! Quei mocciosi sono un po’ rompicazzo, ma sono simpatici. E poi avevo il mio paladino di fiducia che mi teneva in forma per la battaglia», aggiunse, con espressione intrigante anche se stanca.

«Quindi sei venuto per giocare?», chiese Steve.

«Non solo».

«Dimmelo…».

Billy fece una smorfia. «All’inizio credevo dovessi vederti con qualcuno che non ero io», spiegò, carezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice. «Poi Max mi ha detto che facevate quel cazzo di gioco e con la scusa della festa ne ho approfittato per restare, per vedere perché ti piaceva, per farne parte».

Steve lo ascoltò senza quasi respirare. Non avevano mai messo paletti o rivendicato il possesso assoluto l’uno dell’altro. Da qualche mese si frequentavano, uscivano insieme, facevano sesso; come funamboli provetti, tra amicizia e relazione sentimentale.

«A volte ho paura che tu mi possa scaricare. Credi che sarebbe stato divertente venire alla festa senza di te? No, ormai queste cazzo di feste sono noiose e monotone senza di te che mi stai sempre accanto, che mi sgridi quando bevo troppo o che mi tieni indietro i capelli mentre vomito in un cesso o in un angolo della strada».

«Billy...».

«Niente è più divertente senza di te, Harrington… Anche mentre mi faccio le seghe ti penso, non riesco a farne a meno».

Steve pensò che la romanticheria dell’ultima frase si poteva sprecare… però era a suo modo un commento importante. Si sporse verso Billy, dopo aver controllato che non ci fosse nessuno alla porta, e gli posò un bacio sulla bocca schiusa.

«Tranquillo, Billy. Sei mio amico ora, e a meno che non torni la testa di cazzo di una volta non ho intenzioni di scaricarti», gli disse sulle labbra. Fece per sollevare di nuovo la schiena, ma Billy lo acchiappò in un altro bacio, afferrandogli gentilmente la testa. Non fu niente di lungo o invasivo, anzi fu stranamente dolce per gli standard del californiano.

«È questo il problema tra noi due», sussurrò Billy. «Non lo hai ancora capito? Ti sei mai chiesto perché io mi sia redento? Perché sono un fottuto egoista di merda, e ti voglio tutto per me, Steve Harrington. Non solo come uno stupido amico, e mi odio per questo, perché mi sento dannatamente male nel pensare che non ho diritti su di te e che potresti liberamente metterti con qualcun altro. Tu non avresti mai voluto il vecchio Billy: se sono migliorato l’ho fatto per te, che mi sei sempre piaciuto e che mi sei stato affianco anche quando tutto mi stava per crollare addosso». Billy si stava riferendo alle solite e cruente litigate con il padre, quando le braccia di Steve nel cuore della notte erano l’unico rifugio nel quale riusciva a trovare ristoro. Prese fiato, guardando in tralice l’altro negli occhi scuri. «Chiunque si potrebbe innamorare di te, re Steve… ma sono arrivato prima io», aggiunse, cedendo poi subito al cullare delle braccia di Morfeo; chiuse gli occhi, lasciando l’altro completamente di sasso.

Era una dichiarazione quella? Dunque veramente Billy era geloso che lui potesse aver saltato la festa per vedere qualcuno, e ne aveva anche approfittato per avvicinarsi di più ai suoi interessi?

Che stupido.

Steve sorrise. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato quelle parole da Billy, come al solito quell’idiota stava trattenendo dentro tante ansie, tristezze e segreti, senza darlo a vedere a nessuno.

Quella chiacchierata era stata molto diversa da quella con Nancy tempo prima: lì, una persona che secondo lui lo amava, in realtà non lo faceva, e ora un ragazzo che era impossibile che amasse, invece lo faceva. E Steve aveva davvero bisogno di essere finalmente ricambiato.

Nell’intima penombra della stanza, Steve gli diede un altro, ultimo, bacio. «Sogni d’oro, mio re Billy», sussurrò divertito, alzandosi per tornare di sotto alla festa.

Come al solito, sarebbe toccato a lui guidare la Camaro fino a casa propria e far rimanere lì l’altro a dormire. Chissà se al suo risveglio, Billy si sarebbe ricordato di quanto detto – solitamente era molto bravo a far finta di avere delle amnesie, quando durante le sue ubriacature diceva qualcosa di troppo –, ma si ripromise comunque che l’indomani ne avrebbe approfittato per mettere le cose in chiaro sulla loro relazione, anche perché le loro reciproche paure avrebbero potuto essere sconfitte solo incontrandosi, affrontando quella loro situazione e i medesimi sentimenti d’amore che avevano covato nel cuore.

 

 

Fine  
XShade-Shinra  
  


* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Il fatto che Billy, al risveglio dalla scazzottata con Steve di fine S2, si sia alzato per prendere una birra e una qualsiasi cosa gelida dal freezer Byers e così facendo ci abbia trovato dentro il Democane è un mio headcanon condiviso da molte altre shipper della Harringrove. Fratelli Duffer, non deludeteci!  
> \- Forse ci sarete arrivati da soli, ma, nel mio piccolo, sono infognata di D&D.  
> Mi sono detta che anche a Steve e Billy sarebbe potuto piacere, e quindi ho l'headcanon che anche loro giochino con i più giovani ai giochi di ruolo da tavolo.  
> Steve sarebbe dovuto essere il Re, ma solitamente quello è un ruolo da PNG (personaggi non giocanti, ovvero personaggi mossi dall'arbitro/narratore (Mike, in questo caso) per aiutare od ostacolare la missione dei giocatori), quindi ho optato per fare di lui un paladino, da bravo baby-sitter!  
> Inoltre, nella mia idea originale, Billy doveva fare il Barbaro Berserker (per chi non fosse pratico, è lui quello che "spacca i culi" a D&D per antonomasia). Purtroppo la storia è ambientata all'inizio del '85 e il Berserker non esisteva ancora come classe del personaggio, il Barbaro sarà creato come personaggio giocabile solo dall'uscita di Unearthed Arcana (compendio al manuale di Advanced D&D, versione usata dal ragazzini), in data 1985, quindi borderline con la mia storia. Lo avevano? Non lo avevano? Il mese di pubblicazione non si trova on-line. Panico da nerd puntigliosa. "Disonore! Disonore su tutta la tua famiglia! Disonore su di te, disonore sulla tua mucca!" Questo fu il mio primo pensiero, poi cercai una soluzione regionevole: e, dopo un'iniziale indecisione, mi sono detta "facciamo che il manuale esiste già". Questo mi ha risolto numerosi problemi, ma se mai venissi a sapere che quel compendio non esisteva ancora nella prima metà del '85 allora ho il piano B.  
> Per il Berserker non c'è stato nulla da fare, invece. Per il momento Billy farà solo il Barbaro. XD  
> La vostra domanda sarà: ma era necessaria questa infinita nota per un gioco di ruolo? La mia risposta è un sì. Perché Barbarian!Billy è la cosa più perfetta dell'universo, seconda solo a Berserker!Billy.  
> Nella versione 1.0 della FF, Steve era un chierico guaritore, ma ho optato poi per il paladino - visto che questa classe possiede delle magie da chierico.  
> Il mio lato nerd ha scocciato abbastanza.  
> Ci sentiamo alla prossima! ^^  
> XShade


End file.
